


Qunari and mages don't blend well, but they do look good naked

by ComaComaComa



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComaComaComa/pseuds/ComaComaComa
Summary: Valentine was not a lucky man, he knew that. But he was lucky enough to survive the Conclave (is that good luck though?) and meet a Qunari who isn't as mean as he thinks (that's definitely good luck).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Despite what the tags say, nothing explicit happens for awhile. Just a heads up for anyone not interested in that stuff.

The last thing Valentine remembers from the conclave was the bickering among the mages and the intense glares from the Templars, and the worried glances in between.

Valentine always considered himself an unlucky man, born into royalty, only to be sent away due to unwanted magic, which is why he wasn't surprised to find himself a prime suspect for the Divine's death. Being a mage didn't help his case, and the rough treatment he got from the guards showed how correct he was. 

After waking up from closing the Breach, and seeing the frightened elf collapse onto herself, unable to form complete sentences, he realized how afraid people really were. A mage with a magical mark able to kill a whole building of people. He shuddered at the thought, suddenly he couldn't remember why any of the mages tried to rebel, when even they were scared of themselves. Pushing back those thoughts, he stood on uncertain legs and walked forward.

More and more people wanted to join the Inquisition, despite the shit show that was the meeting in Val. Sera was a loud elf, who didn't care that Valentine (V, as she liked to call him) was a mage, as long as any magic didn't come near her while they were fighitng, which was more than enough by his standards. Blackwall was an attractive man with a beard few could rival, and an obvious lack of social skills, fumbling on anything that didn't involve talking about how amazing Wardens are, and how he would lay down his life for the Inquisition. Dorian.... Dorian was one of the most handsome men he had ever met, and a dazzling personality to match, Valentine wouldn't deny the fact that several of his dreams involved the fire mage. Some might say he developed a small crush on the man. But that changed when he met a young man named Krem, standing directly in front of Havens door. Waiting to be noticed. "Can I help you with something?" The man stood at Valentine's shoulders, but still had a strong presence. "Yes, I'm here to extend The Iron Bull's offer, The Chargers would like to work under you."

'The Iron Bull doesn't sound like a person who'd believe in the Maker or it's cause, well, neither do I.' "What can you tell me about your company, and your leader?" "We're mercanaries, get shit done. Iron Bull is a qunari, one of those horned guys, big guy." "So it's not for the Maker." It was more of a statement, than a question. The man laughed. "Hardly, but he knows a good cause when he sees one." "Alright, we welcome the offer, and look forward to meeting the rest of you."

The Storm Coast was worst than the bloody circle. Okay, that was a stretch. But it was cold, and wet, and he heard several dragons in the distance. But he was quickly brought out of his small pouting when he heard several men shouting, which meant that they arrived and hopefully came in time. 'if they couldn't survive bandits, they wouldn't be able to survive whatever the Inquisition is about to face' despite that, the thought of Krem dying so early, the man who talked with such excitement when talking about the Chargers saddened him. He more heard than saw Blackwall charging past him to find his next victim, and Sera's arrows wizzing past him. An arrow nearly nicking his ear is what finally brought him back into reality and made him grab his staff to start slinging spells toward the archers and unprotected swordsmen.


	2. It gets gayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine is hopeless, honestly.

The battle wasn't horrible, but the slippery ground beneath his boots and the roaring waves behind him gave him a headache, so by the time they finished the last bandit off, he was ready to sleep for a week. That was, until a tall, broad Qunari casually walked over to him like he didn't knock a man's head clean off his shoulders five minutes ago. "Like what you see?" Obviously he meant the Chargers but Valentine's mind wondered. Accidentally giving him a look up and down, making the man in front of him laugh wholeheartedly. 'Shit.' "Yes, the... Chargers are an excellent band of mercanaries and will be valuable in the Inquisition. The man grinned at that. "Yeah, I wouldn't have them if they weren't." "How much will it cost?" "Oh, don't worry your pretty little head about that, you can afford is, your spymaster will make sure of that." He should have been worried about the just recently stranger knowing about his spymaster, but he was still processing the compliment 'what is a compliment' he has just received. "Ah yes, of course." 'Very eloquent' Somehow the man's grin grew. "But you won't be getting just my men. You'll be getting me. You need a bodyguard out there, there's only so much your fancy spells can do in close combat." He had a point. Though he feels he'd be a lot less helpful if he was able to freely stare at him during battle. "The Iron Bull, at your service." It was Valentine's turn to smile, though he wasn't as teasing as the Qunari's. "Welcome, Iron Bull, I-We look forward to working with you." They shook hands and ignored his slip up.

Being back at Haven had never felt so good. While wandering around, getting to know The Iron Bull while taking down bandits had been the highlight of his day, his body was tired and his hands still felt like electricity was running through them. He stopped by to check on the militia before resting for a few hours when he saw Iron Bull doing the same. "They've got good form." "Indeed they do, but I feel we could learn a few things from you and your Chargers." Valentine took a chance to glance at Bull and saw he was slightly smiling a proud smile. "Yeah, but they're doing good, having a templar over them helps." "How did you know Cullen was a Templar?" He was able to tell, but that was because he could see the quick second a Templar would pull back after feeling a mage's magic. The fear in the eyes, and the second it took to regain yourself and put on a friendly smile. And the armor usually helps. "The way he holds a shield. Down protecting the feet." "Observation." "Need to be." Valentine nodded at that and turned fully to Bull. Who was pretending not to notice it. "I hope that Haven will suffice until we can relocate to a better hold." "Boss, I've slept in a tree, have you ever seen a Qunari in a tree? It's not fun. For anyone." Valentine could only imagine. Bull wasn't small in any way, and he couldn't imagine any tree holding his weight gracefully. "I'll take your word for it." Bull grunted and nodded his head. "Anything you needed?" "Just checking in and making sure you're all settling in decently." "We're just peachy." Valentine could sense when a man didn't want him near, so he nodded and started walking up the steps to the gate. "Well, that's good to hear, let me know if you need anything else to get more... Comfortable." "Will do boss."


	3. Gay

Valentine couldn't have known about the Magister's magic, couldn't have known it would send them to such a dark and horrible future. Sera, for the first timee he'd known her,looked ready to cry. Iron Bull was angry, rightfully so. Looking at his glowing, Lyrium coursing through his veins and emmiting off of him like a wave. Several times Valentine glanced at them to check if they survived the assult, it hit him that they were already dying, and that thought made him almost cry. 

Alexius' son was dead. He was dead. Now it was all up to Dorian and his magical abilities. "You go, we'll act as a distraction." "You know I can't let you do that. I can't let you and Sera die for me." Sera snickered and punched Valentine's shoulder lightly. "It's not all about you. We're trying to save our past selves too. Dipshit." Valentine wiped his eyes with his forearm and nodded. "You're right. My bad. Please be as safe as you can be, given the circumstances." A heavy hand landed on his shoulder and he was met with Bull's single eye staring him down. "Don't cry, it doesn't suit your pretty boy face. That's what I signed up for, Bodyguard business." "Of course. Good luck to you all." 

They all died. Demons throwing them around like they weighted nothing. And maybe they didn't, maybe they were entirely Lyrium on the inside. If that's how it works. Dorian had to stop several times to pull Valentine back before they were sucked back into the present. Dorian facing the Magister like he didn't witness people dying for his chance to live again. 

The mages were on there side, and with only mild complaining from Bull and Sera. But they were safe, so that's all that really mattered. And if his eyes looked red, and he occasionally sniffed on the way back, that was his own business.


End file.
